The present invention generally relates to a system and a method for receiving broadcast multimedia on a mobile device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system and a method for receiving broadcast multimedia on a mobile device that may use a broadcast receiver accessory that may connect to a mobile device. Further, the system and the method for receiving broadcast multimedia on a mobile device may have a bidirectional data connection between the broadcast receiver accessory and the mobile device. Still further, the system and the method for receiving broadcast multimedia on a mobile device may have a broadcast receiver accessory that translates, reformats and/or repackages content into a form that may be viewed on the mobile device. Moreover, the system and the method for receiving broadcast multimedia on a mobile device may have a broadcast receiver accessory that has a tuner component, an application processor, an audio rendering element and/or memory.
Various known devices transmit digital audiovisual broadcast signals to mobile phones and/or other portable digital receivers. Technology may be standardized, proprietary and/or a combination of standardized and proprietary. Some known examples are the mobile broadcasting standards DVB-H (Digital Video Broadcasting-Handheld), DMB (Digital Media Broadcasting), tdTV (trademark of IPWireless, Inc.), MediaFLO (trademark of Qualcomm, Inc.), OMA BCAST (trademark of Open Mobile Alliance, Inc.) and 3GPP Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Service (“3GPP MBMS”). A common broadcast signal is used to deliver digitally encoded audiovisual content to many receiver devices. The receiver devices may be, for example, a mobile phone, a PDA, a dedicated mobile television receiver or another mobile device capable of receiving and displaying a mobile broadcast signal.
Digitally encoded audiovisual content is delivered to self-contained devices that incorporate the mobile broadcast receiver hardware, the application processor, the audio and video decoders and rendering systems, the display screen and the user interface in a single device. An example of such a self-contained device is a mobile phone with an integrated mobile broadcast receiver.
Mobile broadcast service using self-contained devices has numerous disadvantages. Mobile phone subscribers typically sign one or two year contracts with a mobile operator and often pay a penalty for early termination. Thus, users of self-contained devices cannot upgrade to a new broadcast-capable phone until their contract ends which slows the purchase of a newly launched service. Mobile phone subscribers may have other reasons to not upgrade their phones as well, such as, for example, the loss of applications, media, contacts and other customized applications on their current phone if the user subscribes to a new phone. These users may be reluctant to sign up for a broadcast service which requires an upgrade to a phone that is not compatible with their current media and other customized applications.
Furthermore, a user may prefer a particular phone design which does not support the particular mobile broadcast technology for the broadcast service to which the user desires to subscribe. Separation of the mobile phone from the broadcast receiver functionality provides the advantage of allowing the user to use the particular phone design and the particular broadcast service to which the user desires to subscribe.
A self-contained device often prohibits the user from switching broadcast services without switching phones. Thus, the user loses the original investment into a broadcast-enabled phone if the user switches broadcast services. For example, a user may sign up for a first mobile broadcast service and acquires a compatible phone. The user may later develop a preference for content offered on a second mobile broadcast service. However, switching to the second mobile broadcast service by ending the original service contract and replacing the original phone may be expensive.
Self-integrated devices unnecessarily tie the broadcast services to a mobile operator. The mobile operator subsidizes the mobile phone device; therefore, the service contract associated with the self-integrated device ties the user to a contract for both a particular mobile network and a particular broadcast service. Separation of the mobile broadcast function from the mobile phone provider allows the user to change either his mobile phone operator or his broadcast provider independently if he is dissatisfied with one or the other. The quality of the broadcast service may retain users even if the user changes the mobile phone operator, providing an advantage for the broadcast provider. Furthermore, the broadcast provider is encouraged to maintain quality broadcast service because users are not prevented from switching mobile broadcast service due to their mobile phone service contract.
The above problems may appear to be solved by addition of an external antenna and a receiver/tuner/demodulator unit to an existing mobile phone or other device that lacks broadcast reception capabilities. However, this approach fails because many existing multimedia phones do not have processing power, display resolution and/or specific audiovisual decoder elements necessary to process and display full quality audiovisual content typically carried on a mobile broadcast service.
A need, therefore, exists for a system and a method for receiving broadcast multimedia on mobile devices. Further, a need exists for a system and a method for receiving broadcast multimedia on a mobile device that use a broadcast receiver accessory that connects to a mobile device. Still further, a need exists for a system and a method for receiving broadcast multimedia on a mobile device that have a bidirectional data connection between the broadcast receiver accessory and the mobile rendering device. Still further, a need exists for a system and a method for receiving broadcast multimedia on a mobile device that have a broadcast receiver accessory that translates, reformats and/or repackages content into a form that may be viewed on the mobile rendering device. Moreover, a need exists for a system and a method for receiving broadcast multimedia on a mobile device that have a broadcast receiver accessory that has a tuner component, an application processor, an audio rendering element and/or memory.